Azur Lane: Eagle Commander
by MattsPerHour
Summary: The Valedictorian of his class at the Academy, Commander Sparks is thrust into being the commander of Azur Lane following the attack on Pearl Harbor. (Rating is subject to change)
1. The War Begins

A/N: Hi everyone, after reading most of the Azur Lane stories on here, I was inspired to write this. As this is my first story on here, I apologise in advance if some parts are a bit bland. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and depending on how it goes I might write more.

**Chapter 1: The War Begins**

* * *

My name is Lt. Commander Matthew Sparks, of the Eagle Union Navy. I'm currently stationed at NAS Pensacola, training to command an aircraft carrier fleet. I fly a modified P-51 Mustang off the CVT here as part of the training. Not exactly sure why the instructor insists on this, my guess is that it's part of learning carrier tactics. Anyway, when I landed my plane, following another successful run my squadron leader approaches me.

"Another outstanding flight Sparks. Why you aren't training to be a fighter pilot is beyond me." Skipper says, then he gives me a serious gaze. "The boss wants to see you." He then leaves before I could ask a question.

As I'm heading to my instructor's office, I'm trying to figure out what the Skip's expression was for. Usually that look only shows up when one of my squadron members screw up.

* * *

"Lt. Commander Sparks reporting as ordered sir." I say as I walk into General Thorpe's office.

"At ease Sparks, have a seat. What I'm about to tell you is to not leave this room, understood?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Those damned Sirens, aided by the recently formed Crimson Axis, just bombed Pearl Harbor. Son, all of our Battleships out there are either damaged or sinking."

"What about the Carriers sir?" I ask concerned.

"All were either out ferrying planes to our nearby island airfields, or due back this morning, reports from CINCPAC say that the Enterprise's fleet was caught in a storm last night."

"Thank God, but what does all of this have to do with me?" I say relieved knowing that the Carriers are essential to winning any war.

"I understand that before you transferred here, you were a student at Azur Lane's International Academy?"

"Yes sir, I was Valedictorian of my class."

"CINCPAC received a request from Azur Lane's war council to have you command their 'Kansen Fleet'. Congratulations, Son you are hereby promoted to Azur Lane Commander."

"Thank you, General!"

"CINCPAC's already approved your transfer orders, you are heading to the island as soon as you are able."

"What about my Mustang, sir?"

"In order to give you sufficient time to read up on the 'Kansen Fleet' you will sail out there on the next transport, your fighter is already being loaded onto it. All of the information on your fleet will be in your cabin on the transport. Any other questions?"

"No sir."

"Then good luck, and God Bless the Union." He says as we stand to shake hands and give a final salute.

* * *

\- A Few Days Later -

The trip has been fairly comfortable so far, I guess being the commander of a multinational fleet has its perks.

The files on my fleet were somewhat of a refresher on what I learned during my time at the academy.

_The Academy was actually split into four separate campuses, one in each of the four factions of Azur Lane. As most of my family tree traces back to Iron Blood, naturally I applied to be an exchange student there. All of the cadets in my class were paired with a Kansen as part of the "Vanguard/AA tactics class." I had the honor of being paired with Prinz Eugen; we learned a lot with and from each other eventually becoming best friends. Following our final trial exam, which we aced, she told me "When you get your own fleet, I want you to be _Mein Kommandant_."_

As I began to read the status report of my fleet, knowing that the Crimson Axis was composed of the Sakura Empire and Iron Blood, I feared that we will end up meeting again as enemies. Then I read the fleet composition overview which mentioned the fleet also has Sakura and Iron Blood defectors. So maybe with a miracle she's one of them.

* * *

Meanwhile that same day on the Island

"Miss Hood, I just heard from Enterprise she's arrived at Pearl." Said Cleveland as the shipgirls began their emergency meeting.

"How bad is it?"

"Enterprise said that it's as bad as she feared it'd be, and that she's resupplying as fast as she can to make the return trip here. Phoenix, Cassin, and Downes somehow didn't get a scratch. Pennsylvania was damaged, but will be able to sail whereas her sister Arizona's ship was sunk, and was knocked unconscious, so her rigging is going to be disabled until Vestal can heal her up."

"How's everyone else?"

"Nevada, Oklahoma, California, and Tennessee are all going to ride with Pennsylvania."

Next was the resident shop keeper to deliver the status update on her fellow Sakura.

"Hood-san nya."

"Yes Akashi."

"Ayanyami is bringing Fusou, and her sister Yamashiro along with Kirishima, Takao, Atago, and Yukikaze nya."

"How did she manage to do that?!"

"After Akagi, Kaga, Souryuu, Hiryuu, Shoukaku, and Zuikaku left with the sirens to attack Hawaii, she snuck them away last night but will take a while to return nya."

Turning to Eugen, Hood asks her about the Iron Blood.

"Prinz Eugen, how is Nimi doing?"

"She's bringing Gneisenau and her Schweister, Deutschland and Spee, Bismarck, Tirpitz, and my dear Schweister Hipper."

Last to speak is the head of the Maid Corps.

"Madam Hood, I just heard from Her Majesty."

"What did she say, Belfast?"

"Her Majesty along with Madams Warspite, Illustrious, Unicorn, and Ark Royal are going to escort our Iron Blood allies through the Panama Canal."

"I guess that makes sense, will be easier for them to get here sooner without scaring the Union."

"Her Majesty also said that we will be receiving a Master tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Sir Matthew Sparks of the Eagle Union, as requested by the Council."

_'Mein Leibling??!!!' _Thought Eugen.

* * *

**That's the first chapter, thanks for reading and maybe see you in the next chapter.**

**_Azur Lane and its Characters do not belong to me. Ownership is of Yongshi, Yostar, and Manjuu._**


	2. Welcome to Samoa

**Thank you to the readers that favorited, followed and reviewed my story. Your almost instantaneous feedback has given me a reason to continue on!**

_To the guest reviewer: The short answer is, the P-51 is based off of the P-51H side of the "Seahorse Project." Sparks's confusion on why he's flying the fighter is a reference to how top secret the project was._

* * *

**Chapter 2-1: Welcome to Samoa**

The morning of December 10th I wake up to the sound of my cellphone ringing. "Hello?" I answer still half asleep; the voice at the other end belongs to Captain Smith of my transport, SS Francis Scott Key. "Good morning Commander, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast before we reach Samoa?"

"Thank you Captain, give me a few minutes and I'll meet you topside." I responded, before hanging up.

I then proceed to grab my suit, which consists of a white dress shirt, navy blue slacks, black coat with the golden cuffs, and a black tie from the closet, before laying the suit on my bed. After taking a quick shower, I put the suit on and comb my black hair parting it at the seam. After a quick shave, I look into the mirror at my green eyes and 6 foot frame making sure that my uniform is in order. Once finished, I grab my phone, wallet, put my shoes on and head to the mess hall.

Inside the hall, I'm greeted by the 30 year old, 6ft 2in, brown hair, hazel eyed Captain. Our breakfast consists of bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast and coffee.

Smith asks me "How has the trip been for you?"

I reply "Comfortable, finished reading the status on my soon to be fleet and am ready to meet them." To try confirming a supply line for my base I ask "Do you come by Samoa often?"

Smith replies, "We're part of a supply line that runs from The Union to the ABDACOM base in Java. If you could assist by giving my fleet an escort whenever we're in range, I'll make sure we stop in Samoa as part of the route."

"Absolutely Captain, I'll make sure to lend you some destroyers."

"Thank you Commander. We should be only a couple of hours from Samoa now, I suggest you head back and start packing up."

"Will do Captain, thank you for inviting me to join you for breakfast, it was delicious." I say as we shake hands before I return to my cabin."

* * *

\- Two hours later -

With my bags packed, I'm now standing at the bow with my hat and aviators on watching as the transport approaches the dock. The island is a welcome sight after seeing nothing but ocean for the past day and a half. In the harbor near where the transport is about to drop anchor. Appears to be a Long Island class Light Carrier, and a Benson class destroyer. Standing on the dock waiting, is a tall blonde haired woman wearing a blue dress with the Union Jack stitched into it, and a white sun hat. She is accompanied by a shorter green haired girl, and a white haired woman dressed as a maid.

As the crew is tying the transport to the dock and preparing the gangplank, Captain Smith joins me on the deck. "Beautiful looking base isn't it?" He asks.

"Yes it is, if I didn't know better, I would've thought this was a civilian port."

"Anyway, your gear will be moved to your office and home, and your fighter will be unloaded and rolled to hangar 4 in a couple of hours. It was nice to meet you Commander Sparks."

"Likewise, Captain Smith" as I proceeded to salute him and give the ceremonial permission request to exit the transport, before grabbing my bags and walking down the gangplank to the dock.

Now on the dock, the three ladies salute me. Saluting back I introduce myself, "Azur Lane Commander Matthew Sparks, reporting for duty."

The three ladies respond back with their introduction, "You must be the Commander, How do you do? I'm HMS Hood, the glory of the Royal Navy. Wherever I go, victory follows."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you. I am HMS Belfast, Second ship of the Edinburgh class and the head Maid. From now on, I shall devote myself to serving you."

"Nya! I'm Akashi the fleet's only mechanic and one of two repair ships nya! If you have anything that needs repair don't hesitate and let me, Akashi, take care of it for you nya!"

"Hood, Belfast, and Akashi I hope to get along with you as well. I guess I can trust you Akashi to be my fighter plane's mechanic."

"What type of fighter is it Shikikan, nya?"

"The plane is a specially modified P-51H Mustang. I can show it to the whole fleet once it's stored in the hangar."

"I guess we should give Commander the tour of the base now" suggests Hood.

* * *

When we arrive at the officer's quarters, the building is well larger than I first expected. "Why do I need a multiple floor building if I'm living by myself?" I ask.

Hood replies, as we go inside "That, Commander is because this building also doubles as our headquarters."

Belfast talks next, describing each floor as we browse the building. "The first floor contains six office rooms, one for you and each of your secretaries." We enter the first office. "Here is your office Master."

The room is pretty nice, a desk carved out of wood, with a leather swivel chair is towards the back. On the desk sits a nameplate that says: 'Com**. Matthew Sparks **commanding officer'; as well as a monitor where I presume my computer will be plugged in. Behind the desk is the window, framed by the Eagle and stripes flag of my home to the left, and the flag of Azur Lane to the right. The window has a beautiful view of the harbor, where I can watch my fleet leave and return from sorties. In front of the desk facing it, is a Victorian style couch, probably a personal addition made by the Royal members of my fleet. Between the desk and couch is a glass coffee table, however there is still plenty of room left to walk between all three. Flushed against the three walls are waist height bookshelves, one on each wall; each wall is painted white.

'This is definitely one of the neatest looking offices I have ever seen!' I thought. We then exit going up to the second floor.

"The second floor holds the conference room, where you can discuss things with your individual task forces, or have a meeting with allied commanders." The room looks like a standard meeting room, big round table surrounded by several chairs.

"Across the hall is the briefing hall, where you can address all of us, in order to be big enough it takes up the entire space of this side of the floor." Belfast says with a smirk, as we go inside it. She wasn't kidding, you could probably fit an entire movie theater room in here!

"And yes, we sometimes have movie night in here." _'IS SHE READING MY MIND!' _I think undecided if I should be worried for my sake or not.

Anyway, we move further down the hall and turn to a door next to the meeting room. "In here is the war room." Inside there is a dining room sized touch screen table in the middle. Displayed on the table is a map with my base in the middle and the surrounding ocean divided into equally sized squares on a grid, each square denoted by a letter and number along the left side and top. Hood describes how it works; "The map is linked to the radar on top of the roof, pink squares denote where enemy placement is, the red polygon fading in and out shows the area in range of your submarines. And if you tap on this button" which is along the bottom of the screen, "you can switch to the radar antennas on our ships." The map jumps to an area between Pearl Harbor and Samoa, centering around USS Enterprise. A submarine in a pink square is shortly covered by what looks like an SBD Dauntless, ten seconds later the submarine blinks, the pink shading fades away and the sub appears broken in half. A few moments later the red phone hanging on a nearby wall rings, Hood picks it up.

* * *

Enterprise speaks into her cellphone, "This is Gray Ghost to home plate, one of my Divebomber squadrons just sunk I-70. I repeat, one of my Divebomber squadrons just sunk I-70."

* * *

"Great job Gray Ghost, congrats on getting the first naval kill for the Union. Perfect timing by the way, Belfast, Akashi and I are showing Commander the War room, so you might want to flank speed it back here." A few seconds later Hood hangs up. "That was Enterprise, she just caught a Sakura submarine that attacked Pearl Harbor by surprise and sank it. She said that she and the rest of the Union ships near Pearl should be home by sunset."

"It's about time someone bought some payback from those traitors! I'll be sure to thank her when she gets here." I say getting fired up. We then move to the third and final floor. Belfast speaks up again as we're riding in the elevator, "On the top floor is your dorm Master."

The doors open to reveal 'A penthouse apartment!' In excited gratitude I think. The whole apartment was divided into several sections: kitchen, living room, bedroom with a queen sized bed and walk in closet as well as a Master bathroom that connects to the other side of the closet and opens up to the main area, in the back is an open air balcony with a table, chairs and a panoramic view of the beach, city on the island, and the rest of the base including the airfield. I turn to the ladies and say in my excitement. "Y'all have outdone yourselves and I haven't even started unpacking yet, I can't wait to start working with you!"

Suddenly I hear a ding from my cellphone. Akashi says "someone just became a bit popular hehe, nya!" Curious by whatever she meant by that, I decide to ask her later while placing my bags of clothes on my bed.

* * *

Our next stop on the tour is the dorms of the four factions, first up is the Eagle dorm. The first floor reminds me of a hotel lobby back in the Union, with a banquet hall for parties and various events, and a lounge area with various couches spread out among the room. In front of one of the couches is a TV connected to what appears to be a PS4. A girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a jacket that is probably too big for her, at least by the sleeve length anyway, is playing on the console. Talking to each other are a snow white haired woman with ocean blue eyes, wearing an Eagle Union blue officer's jacket over a white dress, and a blonde twin tail haired woman with green eyes, of similar height wearing a black cowboy hat, navy blue jean shorts and a black cape. Belfast tries to get their attention by saying "excuse me Madams, pardon the interruption but I'd like to introduce Master Sparks to you."

* * *

The black hair girl stops her game and looks over at me, before introducing herself. "Hehe I'm USS Long Island~ Hello, Commander. Actually, I have another name. Do you want to know?"

'Hmm, by the way she is dressed, she reminds me of a character from an anime, who was actually a ghost, heck that character even had the same hair.' I thought before making my guess. "Let me guess, your other name is 'Ghost'."

"EEEHHH!!?? How did you know."

"Lucky guess. I presume the escort carrier next to the Benson-class destroyer is yours? I saw it as I landed here."

"Yes it is."

Just then a cute girl with white hair in long twin tails, red eyes wearing a pink jacket over a blue and white strapped top and a short red skirt wakes up from a nap. "yaaawn~ Long Island, what's with all the racket, Laffey is trying to sleep."

"So your name is Laffey then?" I ask.

"Benson-class destroyer, USS Laffey, awaiting your orders... Commander, these ears aren't real...you don't need to stare at them."

"That wasn't why I was looking at them, just thought they were cute."

My phone dings again.

"Laffey is thirsty, where is Laffey's oxy-cola?"

The White haired woman is next to introduce herself. "I am the lead ship of the Yorktown-class aircraft carriers, USS Yorktown. My name comes from the siege of Yorktown...You know? In the Revolutionary war."

"Yep, the Battle of Yorktown that secured our Nation's Independence. Nice to meet you Yorktown." I say while also thinking _'Why does she remind me of Lady Liberty so much? Ah! Quick, think of something else before someone gets the wrong idea!'_

The woman next to her introduces herself next. "Yo! I'm USS Hornet! Ah... I don't want to impose, but don't call me 'Big Wasp' and we'll be fine~ My sisters are both legendary, but just wait and see what I can do!"

"Nice to meet you too Hornet, I look forward to working with you both."

"Hey Commander, have you seen our backyard baseball field out back yet?" "No, but I'll have to now." Exiting out the back door I find batting practice going on.

* * *

As I get closer to the field I watch a blonde haired girl with a white cape wearing stars and stripes socks hit a pitch from another blonde haired girl wearing a baseball uniform. Getting their attention I shout "Great line drive!"

The blonde that hit the ball introduces herself "Pleasure meeting you, Commander! I'm Cleveland, a knight of the sea! Come on, time is money! We can't afford to take a break!" Cleveland then gets ready as the other blonde prepares to throw another pitch.

"...HAA!" as the fastball zips past Cleveland. "Nice one...Oh excuse me. You're the Commander I see. Starting Pitcher, Bogue, ready for duty!"

Impressed, I say "Whew...how fast was that, over 90? You may have potential in the Major Leagues Bogue!" "With you as my coach, of course I will!" My phone dings again. Belfast approaches with Hood and Akashi again.

"Master, It's time to show you the Royal Dorm now, please follow me."

* * *

At the Royal Dorm I come to a realization, 'If there is one building that could resemble Buckingham Palace on the inside, this is it."

"Master, please allow Madam Hood and I to be the first to officially welcome you to the Royal Navy's residence!"

Hood and Belfast proceeded to show me the common or as they called it, the 'sitting room' which was essentially a large library with a multitude of couches and tables with an awesome view of the backyard garden, where regular tea parties are held, from the window. Next up was the Ball room where they like hosting dances, especially for Queen Elizabeth's Birthday. _'Something tells me that I'm going to be expected to attend one of those at some point' _I think. Lastly, but certainly not least is Queen Elizabeth's Throne Room, this is where all of the activity is going on as it appears for the Royals is an all hands on deck situation in preparation of Elizabeth's eventual arrival.

Belfast, getting everyone's attention: "Excuse me! Please pardon the interruption, but I would like everyone to take a break to introduce yourselves to Master Sir Matthew Sparks." Almost instantly everyone in the Maid Corps, including a purple haired girl, with emerald eyes wearing a mini crown lined up.

"I'm HMS Javelin, Commander. Nice to meet you, Oh ho? You look like you have no idea what to do with a girl of your type getting assigned to you!"

"Umm..." _'I don't know what to do only because I just met you and your jumping to conclusions __Javey__! Besides, I think Hood and Belle are better at the moment anyw...Why am I already thinking up nicknames when I just met these girls!!'_

"It's nice to meet you too Javelin." She then leaves, the next to introduce herself looks like she could be Belfast's older sister. "This is my turn, you might say! I am 'her' older sister, HMS Edinburgh! In a sense I am the 'most accomplished' Light Cruiser!"

'I_ can definitely see where Belle.. Belfast, learned how to read minds from.' _"Happy to get to know you Edinburgh."

Next is a silver-grayish haired woman with red eyes, whom dresses similarly to Belfast except in a black dress. "Good day, Commander. I am the third ship of the Illustrious-class aircraft carriers, HMS Formidable. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, Formidable."

Next is a woman that looks like a hybrid of Formidable and Belfast. "Good day, Master. I am the light cruiser HMS Dido. I am at your service as a Royal Maid."

"Good day to you too Dido, I look forward to working with you as well." As she leaves I think to myself, _'Not only is she a hybrid, she may as well be Belle's clone! Quit calling Belfast that before she reads you brain!__' _

Lastly is a black haired, bluish gray eyed young woman. "I'm HMS Glasgow, light cruiser of the Southampton subclass of the Town-class. I am honored to be part of your fleet, commander. I am at your service."

"I'm glad to have you, Glasgow." _'She seems polite.' _After everyone finished introducing themselves, Belfast and Hood approach me.

Hood says, "Normally since you're here Commander, we would invite you to stay for tea and lunch. Unfortunately, you still have the rest of the base to tour, and we're busy getting ready for Her Majesty's arrival. So Akashi will finish the tour with you."

"Thank you for everything once again, I'll see you later when Enterprise arrives."

As I begin to leave with Akashi I think, _'Dodged a close one, Now to leave bef-' _I'm interrupted by Belfast whispering in my ear from behind. "Master, one last thing~ You can call me _Belle _whenever you want, I don't mind~" I don't even bother looking back to see her expression, as I'm sure that I'm red as a tomato; hurriedly I leave as my phone chimes again.

Akashi is waiting for me at the front door. "Wow Shikikan, It's not even lunch time and you're already starting to ruin a 'Master-Servant' relationship, this has to be a world record, nya!"

* * *

As soon as we enter the Sakura dorm, Akashi explains to me how the Sakura girls like to take their shoes off before entering the dorm area. We do so and she hands me a pair of slippers. The dorm itself looks very open, main hallway is a wood floor, almost all of the doors are sliding opaque screens, inside each dorm room are tatami mats, futons, and a low table with cushions surrounding it instead of chairs, their version of a banquet hall is a tea room. Out back is a Shinto shrine, that she says Yamashiro and Fusou will primarily be taking care of. On the other side of the wood fence to the left we can hear splashing. Akashi explains that there's an open air onsen over there and the splashing is probably the submarines: I-19, I-58, and I-168 who like to swim around in there, and that her fellow Sakura will be arriving with Ayanami. Now we're going to the Iron Blood dorm.

* * *

_'Okay, no matter who you see don't get your hopes up so high that if Eugen really isn't here, that your excitement for commanding this fleet goes out the window.'_ I tell myself as we're entering the dorm.

The main part of the dorm building isn't really that much different from the Eagle dorms except the walls are painted red and dark gray. However that's more than accounted for because where the backyard normally is for the other dorms, is the Biergarten. A giant banquet hall, with a full bar towards the back, a stage to the left side, several buffet lines to the right and numerous tables scattered throughout. Sitting at one of the tables are three ladies all similarly dressed in maroon and wearing black sailor caps. Alerting them to my presence I can finally speak the language that I haven't used in a couple of years. "Guten morgen, frauleins!"

"So you're the Kommandant? You have such a cute face! Hehe...Let KMS Königsberg take 'good care' of you from now on..."

"Hi, it's me KMS Karlsruhe! Please take care of me, Kommandant."

"You seem like a wise Kommandant. I'm KMS Köln. Please rest assured and let me take care of your work."

"I look forward to working with you Königsberg, Karlsruhe, and Köln." _'Karlsruhe and Köln seem nice, not sure what to think about Königsberg though.__ And__ then she appears, pinkish platinum hair, red eyes, red and dark gray uniform with the iron cross stitched at the neck and cuffs of the sleeves. This has to be Eugen!'_

"So you're the Kommandant? I wonder how long you can keep me amused? I look forward to-" _'It was at this moment that she met her eyes with mine and realized who _her Kommandant _is.'_

"MATTHEW!" Eugen yells at the top of her lungs and runs into me giving me a bear hug. "Guten morgen, Eugen!"

Calming down a bit, she whispers "I hope you didn't forget the nickname you gave me."

"Of course I didn't. I'm looking forward to working with you _again,_ Strelitzia."

"The same applies for me, Mein Kommandant." My cellphone dings multiple times.

* * *

**That's the first half of 'the tutorial' chapter. Thanks for reading this and I'll see you later.**

**_I do not own Azur Lane, Ownership belongs to Yongshi, Yostar and Manjuu._**


	3. 2-2 The Eagles Have Landed

As Eugen and I are still embracing each other, Akashi tries to get my attention. "Nya! Shikikan we still have to finish the tour!"

Reluctantly, I have to tell Eugen to let me go. "I'm sorry Strelitzia but I have to finish touring the base."

"Hmmm...Mein Kommandant, I've only had you back for a minute and you want to leave me again?"

_'Oh Lord, she's already guilt tripping me.'_ "How about when I'm done, we can hang out for while?"

"Okay, I'll see you later...Mein Leibling." She says as I leave, the last part barely above a whisper as I'm halfway to the exit.

* * *

As we're walking to Akashi's shop she decides to start a conversation.

"Shikikan, I haven't seen Prinz Eugen that excited since the day she arrived here, nya! Are you her boyfriend or something, nya?"

'EEEHHH!? B-B-B-BOYFRIEND!' "I'm not her boyfriend! We're just best friends/partners from the academy!"

"Last I checked, calling each other 'partners' definitely sounds like a relationship. Just kidding, her affinity isn't that high yet, nya."

"What do you mean?"

"While Hood-san was explaining how the war room works, I made some modifications to your cellphone, nya."

"Is that why my phone kept going off at various times?"

"Hai! Take out your phone and I'll show you, nya." I open my phone and hand it over to her. "I downloaded an app onto your phone that I created, nya. On the app you can view the status of your ships." On the screen are pictures of the ship's on the island, she then clicks on her picture. "When you select the ship whose status you want to view, a screen will load with a larger picture of the ship along with her status. Included is the girl's affinity rating, which runs on a scale from less than 50 to 100, nya."

Realization then dawned on me. "Is that why my phone was 'dinging' around different ladies, particularly Eugen?"

"Hai! Let's see how you're getting along." She then backs off her screen and selects Belfast, the opens up a screen that gives a detailed breakdown on Belfast's affinity. "Not bad Shikikan, a 57. All new shipgirls that you add to your fleet start out at 50, 50-66 means that she thinks of you as an acquaintance, nya."

"What happens below 50 affinity?" She then gives me a really scary look.

"Let's just say, whatever you do Shikikan, under no and I mean absolutely NO circumstance should you ever allow a girl's affinity to drop below 50! Otherwise very bad things start to happen." Returning back to her normal appearance, she opens up Eugen's affinity stats.

"Nya! Prinz Eugen is already up to a 70! Well, considering your history together I'm not surprised. A 67-82 and she thinks of you as a friend, nya."

"What's next after that?"

"You can find out for yourself, nya. Next up is 'Juustagram' which is your fleet's social media platform. The R and D department were given the clearance for this by the high council for the ships to feel closer to the rest of humanity. I also added all of the girls' phone numbers to your contact list, nya. Now it's time to show you my shop, nya!"

* * *

Akashi's shop is about the size of a warehouse. Various machinery is scattered around the place for different projects, in the middle of the back half is a part flooded entrance that opens out to the ocean. "Shikikan, welcome to where all of the magic happens." We walk towards the front left corner of the building. "This is my personal store, where I sell special items for a good price, nya!"

_'For some reason I highly doubt her claim that the prices are that good.'_ The advertised items look like seasonal alternate uniforms for my ships, exiting the store she guides me to a big machine next to the pool in the back. To the side is a computer, next to the computer is a chamber with a plexiglass door attached to the ground, and surrounding the pool are shipbuilding equipment. Near the computer is a large storage trunk.

"Shikikan, this miracle worker here takes wisdom cubes and consumes the energy to build new ships to add to your fleet, nya!"

"So if I wanted to build the Iowa-class battleship USS Wisconsin, I can?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't been able to set the construction parameters specific enough to build specific ships at will. How it works is you select how many and of the type of ship to build. On the computer here, the classes are split into three categories. Selecting light will build a destroyer or light cruiser; heavy, builds heavy cruisers or battleships/cruisers; special, builds carriers and submarines. Want to try building some now, nya?"

"Sure, how about 5 lights to start?"

"Hai, Shikikan! Just stand back and let me handle the rest." Akashi takes five wisdom cubes and inserts them into the machine, she then selects 5 light builds on the computer.

"Alright Shikikan, light builds typically don't take very long, so how about I show you the rest of the place and then we'll see what we've built, nya."

We walk around the pool entering a door on the other side. "This is the R and D department, here we work on projects for prototype weapons and ships." Around the room are several yellow birds working on projects.

"Birds?!" I ask.

"Shikikan, these aren't just birds, they're the manjuu. These little guys help me with my technology research projects, the canteen also has several that work in the kitchen to cook meals." We then exit the room and come to an area back near the front. "This is where I repair the Carriers' damaged airplanes, naturally for me to do this my shop has to be as large as an airplane hangar just to do airplane maintenance. My job here is to build new ships and weapons, by selling the girls new clothes, this is how I can afford to do all of the research, nya. The big rolling doors in front open up to the airfield."

Smiling at Akashi I give her a head pat and then say "Repair ship Akashi, if you don't mind I am officially assigning you to be my fighter's airplane handler and mechanic!"

Akashi's face brightens up before responding with a salute, "Shikikan, thank you for this assignment and you can leave the maintenance of your fighter to me, nya!" Then a loud horn goes off. "Sounds like the new ships are ready, nya."

We go back to the large machine and find three white haired girls, and two blonde girls. "Well, this probably explains how the ships were built so fast, nya." One of the white haired girls, and one of the blondes approach us, probably to introduce themselves on behalf of their sisters.

"Bulin? It seems like we can help your fleet get stronger, Bulin!"

"Purin! The fleet's herald of good luck has arrived! Are you excited? Hai, raise your hands and follow me! Purin, Purin!"

"Well, it looks like Vestal and I finally have some helpers to assist us with ship repairs and retrofits, nya. Shikikan, let me introduce to you the Universal Bulins and Prototype Mark II Bulins."

"Hello Purins and Bulins, I hope that I can trust the well being of my fleet to you." I then received a chorus of "Buli!" and "Purin!" from them.

* * *

After leaving Akashi's workshop she then proceeded to show me another store. At the counter is a girl with black hair, red eyes, bunny ears wearing a black yukata with a flame print on it.

"I am Shiranui, second ship of the Kagerou-class destroyers...I humbly ask for your kind treatment Shikikan-sama."

"Nice to meet you Shiranui, what do you sell here."

"Weapon crates, weapon enhancement blueprints, and books to help the fleet improve their abilities, all of various quality. I guarantee you they are all at a better price than that baka-neko."

Indignantly Akashi responds, "Nui! I told you that my clothes are special, I can't sell them for much cheaper, Nya!"

Just then my stomach began to rumble. "Shikikan I guess it's time to show you the last stop before the canteen."

* * *

The last building was the fleet merchant, essentially the base's bank. Akashi explained that every day we get a supply convoy that delivers more oil, money and supplies that get delivered to the depot, bank, and Shiranui's store.

Entering the Canteen, I find that it is a giant mess hall: numerous tables, a serving line and a soda fountain. I go up to the serving line and find all of the metal food trays are empty, the head chef manjuu beckons me to join him in the kitchen. Once back there, the manjuu tells me that him and his kitchen staff have been waiting for me so I can create the menu to my liking.

* * *

\- 30 minutes later -

I ultimately decided that we're going to be having burgers for lunch. For some appropriate background music I pull out my phone and set it to play: (Cheeseburger In Paradise by Jimmy Buffett).

Eventually Eugen walks in the door and sees me singing while putting the burgers together. "I see you still like to sing while working on something."

"Hey Strelitzia, are you getting hungry? I made teriyaki burgers with cheddar cheese and fries. The rest of the toppings I left out for you and the rest of the girls to put on whatever you want."

"Ja! The food looks delicious." As she grabs a burger and begins to fill up her plate.

Eventually the smell of the burgers emanating out of the kitchen window leads to the fleet filing into the Canteen. When the maid corps gets to the front of the line Belfast is surprised to see me in the kitchen.

"Master, what on Earth are you doing in the kitchen? As your maid I'm supposed to be servicing you."

"I know, Belfast but you and the maids were busy in the dorm so I figured that I'd cook lunch today. Besides, I know my way around the kitchen."

"Mmmm...fine, but only when you're not busy."

* * *

A little while later after lunch I'm back in my office unpacking when Eugen walks in.

"Mein Kommandant, can we hang out now?"

"Sure, I already promised you that we would anyway, have a seat." We then sit down on the couch.

"Is that my model over there?" Referring to the plastic production type model of KMS Prinz Eugen.

"Yeah, I found the kit in a store that had models of ships. I also have the USS Enterprise and an Iowa-class battleship too." As I point to the other models on top of the bookcases, Prinz Eugen on the left, Iowa-class behind my desk, and Enterprise on the right.

Giving me a half-lidded look that makes me nervous, she says "Did you miss me while you were in the Union _Mein Kommandant~? Hmm..."_

_'__Oh gosh, why is it every time she says it like that I become an emotional wreck!'_ "Of course I did, when I was building the model and eventually painted it with the colors that yours has I thought of you." Trying to change the subject I ask, "What did you get up to in the Iron Blood while I was gone?"

"After we graduated, I became the flagship of the Iron Blood vanguard fleets, eventually becoming Fraulein Bismarck's escort."

With a sudden rush of courage I tell her, "I must be sitting in the presence of Iron Blood royalty then, Mein Fraulein."

Liking my compliment, Eugen gives me a smirk before asking, "Hmm...? Aren't you going to kiss my hand? You know it's customary when a man addresses a woman like that to do so."

Just like the proverbial pin puncturing a balloon. Eugen's question puts me back into an internal frenzy again as my brain blocked out the word 'hand'. _'K-K-Kiss Strelitzia!!? Nein! I can't do that! Can I?!' _

Eventually Eugen's expression begins to flatten out, she then tells her story. "That was until Fredrich der Große beat Bismarck in our flagship elections. Initially it was alright, she treated us all as her daughters. But eventually she became power hungry, no longer fearing the Sirens ways, forming the Crimson Axis and started forcing siren technology on some of us. She even tried..." as Eugen began to tear up "experimenting...wi-with my Schwester!" Eugen is now crying, "I managed to save Hipper but had to, in Große's eyes, commit treason! Along with Königsberg, Karlsruhe, and Köln, we broke Hipper out of the lab, but knowing that she'd be safer laying low we left her with Bismarck, Z23, Gneisenau and Scharnhorst; while the four of us sailed over here to be the Iron Blood's representatives in Azur Lane. You were all that I had left of my Fatherland, I was so scared that when Belfast announced that you were coming here I secretly didn't believe it. Now that you are, I feel like we can bring my home to it's former glory again!" I hugged her, pressing her head onto my shoulder as I allowed her to let it all out.

After she settles down a bit, I gently lift her head back up and look into her eyes "I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you we will turn this world around." Eugen then wraps her arms around me and using her weight, pushes me into the couch cushions as she takes a nap.

A few hours later I'm woken up by the telephone on my desk ringing. Still sleeping, Eugen says "five more minutes, Leibling..." I slowly lift her off of me, get up, then lay her back down before answering the phone.

"Azur Lane Samoa Base Commander Sparks speaking. Who am I talking with?"

"Good afternoon, Commander. This is Enterprise calling to let you know that we'll be arriving in a few minutes."

"Thanks Enterprise, I'll meet you and the other Eagles at the harbor." I then hang up the phone. "Strelitzia, I'm going to the harbor to greet my fellow Eagles. Could you bring everyone over to the briefing hall please."

"Jawohl Mein Kommandant!"

* * *

As I'm walking down to the harbor, I hear the screech of a bald eagle before one lands on my right shoulder. "What the? Hey there big guy, what are you doing way out here?" I slowly extend my left hand out to the eagle, he then nuzzles the top of his head into my palm. He then looks up and gives a softer screech. I look in the same direction as the eagle to find a silver haired woman with purple eyes, wearing a sleeveless version of the female Eagle Union officer's uniform. Her jacket is half off of her shoulders, a black tie wrapped around her neck, and a black skirt with a thin gold stripe at the bottom. She is also wearing mid-calf height black boots with mid-thigh high black socks _'Holy cow! She must be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, an absolute Angel!'_

"I am the second of the Yorktown class Aircraft Carriers, USS Enterprise reporting for duty. I go all out against the enemy not holding back. Such is my way."

In absolute surprise _'She's the Enterprise! Definitely an angelic gray ghost. Gah! Shut up and answer her already!' _"It is an absolute honor to meet you Enterprise. I look forward to working with you."

"Same here Commander. Oh, I see Grim Reaper has already taken a liking to you."

" So that's his name. Named after the famous Fighting squadron 10, then I take it that he's your eagle?"

"Yes, Commander."

"I'd love to chat with you all afternoon, but I've scheduled a meeting with the entire fleet in the briefing hall after you and our fellow Eagles arrive."

"Alright Commander, I'll let them know." Enterprise then turns to the approaching Eagle Union members. "Attention please, girls! The Commander has requested that we assemble in the briefing hall, head over there after introducing yourselves!" Enterprise then leaves, Grim Reaper launches off of my shoulder and lands on Enterprise's left arm.

* * *

The first group to approach me are Enterprise's escort ships: leading the group is a blackish purple and blue haired woman with green eyes wearing a white bikini top with matching white shorts and red gloves, the Eagle Union Navy logo is tattooed on her left leg. "Hey Commander, I'm USS Northampton. If you can predict where I'll be then we'll probably be in sync together. If only Hornet and I could too..."

"Nice to meet you Northampton."

Next is a green haired young lady with a side ponytail and blue green eyes, wearing an open white shirt and a pink mini skirt. "Commander, I'm the heavy cruiser USS Salt Lake City. I'm exposing too much? I have to keep an eye on my figure you know?"

"Whatever works for you, Salt Lake City, nice to meet you."

Next is a blonde hair girl with blue eyes wearing a blue sailor uniform, she is also carrying a camera. "Nice to meet you, Commander! I'm USS Gridley, I once escorted Saratoga~, she's so cute!"

"Likewise, Gridley."

Next is a purple haired brown eye girl wearing a similar outfit to Gridley, but this one gives off a cheerleader vibe. "Second of the Gridley-class destroyers, USS Craven, reporting in. Leave the halftime cheering to me!"

"Nice to meet you Craven, I had a feeling that you might be a cheerleader of sorts."

After Craven, is a girl with hair that is similar in color to the previous two, her outfit is as well, she's eating a popsicle. "Hello Commander. I'm USS McCall. I like sleeping, daydreaming, and popsicles. Please assign me somewhere quiet?"

"Hi, McCall. I'll see what I can do."

The last of the first group looks like she could be Gridley's twin. "I'm USS Maury. As a track runner I hold the Union speed record of 42.8 knots. But I won't do marathons."

"Very impressive Maury, glad to have you."

* * *

The second group is led by a pink haired woman and who looks like her younger sister. The pink haired lady is wearing an idol uniform and black stockings that hug her long legs. "Good day, Mr. Commander~ I am USS Lexington. My name is from the first battle of the Revolutionary War. As an idol I need a big heart, right?"

"Good afternoon Lady Lexington, that would make sense to me."

Lexington's younger sister, wearing a similar uniform introduces herself, "Hey there, good day Commander! I am Lexington's little sister USS Saratoga~."

"Hello Saratoga, happy to have you along with your sister."

Next is a blonde hair with twin drill curls and blue eyed woman dressed similarly to Northampton. "So you're the Commander? I'm USS Chicago. You're looking at me almost as if you want me to feel you up."

_'Um no thank you, just listening to you makes me feel like I'm cheating on Strelitzia. Where did that come from!? WE'RE NOT EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!' _"Welcome to the fleet Chicago."

Next is a silver haired woman with blue eyes wearing a blue jacket hanging off of her arms revealing her black bikini top underneath, and a black mini-skirt. _'Are those hearts in her eyes!?'_ "Nice to meet you, Commander. I'm USS Portland, Indy's big sister. 'Who's Indy?' It's a nickname for my dear sister Indianapolis."

_'Oh no! Don't tell me she's one of those sis-cons!' _"Nice to meet you too Portland."

Last in Lexington's group is a tan skinned young woman with one blue and one bronze colored eyes, her hair has a similar stray curl to Portland's. "I'm USS Indianapolis, second of the Portland-class cruisers, my nickname is Indy. I'm sorry for anything my sister caused. Nuclear bomb? What's that?"

"Nice to meet you Indianapolis, your sister hasn't done anything yet though."

* * *

The final group, being the largest consists of the Pearl Harbor survivors. First up is a fire haired woman, with bluish gold color eyes. "Are you the Commander? I'm USS Phoenix. That's right, the legendary Phoenix. I hope you have what it takes to lead me."

"Nice to meet you Phoenix, I'll try to prove to you that I do."

Next is a whiteish pink haired girl with red eyes wearing a blue sailor uniform that appears in some school slice of life anime. "Greetings, I'm USS Aylwin. I'm very talented when it comes to navigation, so allow me to guide the fleet."

"Hello Aylwin, I guess it couldn't hurt to sortie with a designated navigator."

Next is a brown haired young woman with red eyes and blue glasses wearing a sleeveless version of Aylwin's sailor uniform. "I'm USS Raleigh, an Omaha-class light cruiser. I hope we'll make a great team from now on, Commander."

"Welcome to the fleet Raleigh, the feeling is mutual."

Next is a blonde haired woman with gold eyes wearing a brown and white top with a black skirt. "Are you the Commander, young man? I'm USS Nevada. I'll be working with you from now on."

" Hello Nevada, you look pretty good for being attacked a couple of days ago."

"Thank you Commander, I was lucky. Shortly after Arizona was hit I managed to start getting away, as I was at the end of Battleship Row. Unfortunately, I was eventually jumped by the bombers as well. I was forced to beach myself as I neared the entrance."

"I'm glad you're doing better, and hope you get back to working condition soon."

After Nevada, is a beautiful black haired woman with green eyes in a blue working mini dress and white stockings. She is being pushed around in a wheelchair by a silver haired woman with greenish blue eyes in a black nurse's uniform. The woman in the wheelchair introduces herself first, "I am the second of the Pennsylvania-class battleships, USS Arizona. This time, I won't let that tragedy repeat itself..." Seeing that Arizona is about to start tearing up, I kneel down to her level and give Arizona a hug. "Commander, I'm sorry if my emotions bothered you..."

"No Arizona, I read the reports of the damage and after reading what you went through, I initially thought we had lost you. Seeing you in person is a miracle in of itself, and I thought you could use a hug."

"Thank you, Commander. I feel a bit calmer now..." I then hug Arizona for a few more moments before letting her go to acknowledge the woman behind her.

"Greetings Commander, I am the repair ship USS Vestal. I worked exclusively for Enterprise at one point. I'm happy when everyone's healthy~"

"I'm glad you're here Vestal, I don't know how you managed to escape undamaged being docked next to Arizona. Anyway I already have a feeling that you're going to be an important part of this fleet."

"Thank you Commander, and when the time comes to decide on using our battleships for a mission. I suggest waiting until I start clearing them to do so."

"Will do Vestal."

"Next is a blonde haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a white Union officer's uniform shirt. "You're the Commander? You look like you have potential. I'm convinced to help you. My name is USS Tennessee, memorize it."

"I thank you for accepting me, Tennessee."

Next is a white haired woman with blue eyes, dressed similarly to Nevada. "Commander...Ah..Sorry! I became distracted by looking at you... Nevermind..Nice to meet you, I'm USS Oklahoma."

"Nice to meet you too, Oklahoma." _'Is it possible for a ship to like me from the getgo? No, Akashi said they all start at 50 affinity, I guess there's a difference between attraction and affinity.'_

Following Oklahoma is a woman who looks like Tennessee's sister. "Hello, Commander. I am USS California, I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty strong, you know. I look forward to working with you."

"Hello California, I also am looking forward to working with you."

Next is a black haired girl with orange eyes wearing a dog tag and an EU Navy T-shirt. "Hello, Commander. I'm USS Cassin..." She then walks off. _'__That__ was different, I guess Cassin likes to keep to herself?'_

Turning around, I see a girl whom, except for the same orange colored eyes, appears to be Cassin's opposite in every sense of the word, White hair and wearing a white EU Navy T-shirt. "Hey! Are you the Commander? I'm USS Downes, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Downes. Was that your sister just now?"

"Yeah, she likes to shut everyone out at first. However, once you get to know her she is actually pretty nice."

Next is a confident looking woman who looks like she could be Arizona's older sister. She's wearing a similar blue working mini dress except the top half is unbuttoned. "I'm USS Pennsylvania. You can call me 'sister Penn.' I've sortied hundreds of times, so you can count on me to get the job done."

"Nice to meet you Pennsylvania, surprisingly you didn't show up on the damage report."

"I wasn't docked on Battleship Row. For some reason Vestal and I ended up getting switched around, with me berthed next to Cassin and Downes near the entrance to the harbor. By the time it was my turn to get bombed Nevada was miraculously under way and attracted the attention of my would-be attackers."

"I'm glad you're doing well, Sister Penn."

_'Hmm I wonder if I can call Arizona, Ari? Not this again! You're only supposed to give them nicknames once you're great friends or if she says you can call her by a certain name!'_

The last young woman to arrive has sky blue hair, purple eyes and wears a white and navy blue backless mini dress. "Nice to meet you, Commander. I'm USS Helena. My best ability is enemy recon. Please...Lead us to victory."

"Nice to meet you too, Helena and I will do my best." With the introductions finished, I make my way up to the briefing hall.

* * *

Getting off the elevator after returning to my apartment to check one last time that my uniform is in order, I hear the voices of the girls in the briefing room. As I open the door I hear Enterprise shout "Commander on Deck!" Walking in the room all of the girls are standing at attention. The Union girls in the left quarter rows, Royals in the sections next to them, on the right half in the first row from left to right are Eugen, Königsberg, Karlsruhe, Köln, Akashi, and the three submarine girls Akashi mentioned earlier.

"At ease ladies, please have a seat." I say as I walk up to the potium. "To the ladies that I have only briefly met today. I am Azur Lane Commander Matthew Sparks of the Eagle Union. I will take this moment to formally welcome you to the Azur Lane base on the Eagle Union island of Samoa. To the Royal Navy, Sakura Empire, and Iron Blood members of this fleet, most of this speech will be towards the Union members, however this is only because I want to wait until your nation's representatives arrive. At those times I will be giving similar speeches aimed at your individual factions. To my fellow Eagle Unionites, as we all know our country was attacked at Pearl Harbor a couple of days ago. That afternoon, local time, after I landed back on USS Shangri-La following a successful test flight at Joint Naval Air Station Pensacola, I was notified of the attack and in a few hours was sailing on my way over here aboard the SS Francis Scott Key. To the survivors with us, after reading the reports I was just as shocked and pissed-off as every other Unionite. However, knowing that I wasn't there, I understand that words can't even begin to describe the hell that you went through, and that you're probably even more angered than I am. I would also like to express my relief that you all are alive. Taking Vestal's advice, I have decided that I will not sortie any of you who are still recovering from your injuries until you and Vestal feel that you are back in top fighting condition. Now, as this is a multinational fleet, we will undoubtedly at times eventually be taking on missions one right after another. I will try to balance the workload so that no one group is overworked, feels put upon, or that ships who are waiting a while don't feel that I'm picking favorites for multiple sorties. However at the same time, until we get more hands there will probably be a larger number of you who are sortieing consecutively. Therefore if you ever feel fatigued after multiple consecutive sorties don't hesitate to notify me and I'll give you a break so you can get your strength back. I also understand that I'm supposed to have secretaries helping me with daily operations, by the same reasoning previously mentioned I am going to select one member of each nation to be my secretaries. The Sakura secretary I will wait to announce until we have more members here. For the-" I'm interrupted by Belfast raising her hand. "Yes, Belfast?"

"As your personal maid, I would like to request that I be your Royal Navy secretary, Master."

_'Why am I not surprised that Belle was going to ask. Well at least with that ability of hers to read my mind, I might be able to zip through paperwork more efficiently.' _"Are there any objections from the Royal Navy ladies?" Receiving none, I give the position to Belfast. "In that case, Belfast I select you to be my secretary from the Royal Navy. From the Iron Blood, I select Prinz Eugen. Karlsruhe, Königsberg and Köln, in case you are wondering why I am deciding now, Prinz Eugen and I are classmates from our time at the Academy and were paired together. We achieved the highest scores of our class together, and as such there isn't anyone else from Iron Blood that I would want more to be my secretary. Finally, from the Eagle Union, I select Enterprise to be my secretary as well. As she is the most diligent and pays the most attention to detail, Enterprise is the best choice from the Union to be my secretary. Now, are there any questions?" Receiving none, I finish my speech. "Then, thank you for trusting in me to lead you through this war. I will work as hard as possible to keep your trust in me alive, and may God protect us as we fight to save our way of life from the sirens." Ending the speech I received a standing ovation from the girls. "I have my own personal fighter plane parked in hangar 4, Anyone who is interested in seeing it, I'm going to show it to you."

* * *

After a couple of minutes of walking, we arrive at the hangar. Gesturing to the navy blue painted fighter with three pairs of black and white alternating stripes running parallel to the fuselage in the middle of each wing, with the white star framed by two white rectangles on both sides of each wing and fuselage, and two white polygons horizontally opposite of each other, connected at a single point by one of their corners, creating two vertically opposite blue triangles painted on the vertical stabilizer. Also painted on under the glass canopy is the number 12 in white, lastly painted under the exhaust pipes in cursive white is 'Blue Strelitzia'.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce to you my 'Seahorse' modified P-51H Mustang, Blue Strelitzia." _'With the time that I had before sailing out here, I decided to name my fighter. What exactly, I wasn't sure. Then I remembered reading somewhere that the name of the Strelitzia flower translates to 'bird of paradise' and since I was about to be sent to the Pacific, the name stuck. Also, secretly keeping up the tradition of some pilots naming their planes after his favorite girl back home, I may have named it after Eugen as well.'_

Enterprise asks, "So you're one of the pilots involved in the Seahorse Project?"

"Yes, my Mustang is modified with an arrestor hook tucked underneath the tail, and a small omnidirectional radar antenna."

Enterprise and Akashi's eyes light up as if they've received a surprise toy for Christmas, as Enterprise is thinking, _'I've always wanted to have a Seahorse Mustang squadron ever since I first heard about the project! For my next sortie, I'm going to ask if he wants to use my Carrier as his flagship to fly off of my deck, before someone else does! Where did that last bit come from?'_

Continuing on, I talk about the various specs. "With the supercharged Merlin Engine, she's fast enough to catch a siren jet fighter and agile enough to turn with a zero, thanks to the modified design so she can handle carrier landings, she's as rugged as a Wildcat too. For weapons, she's equipped with six Browning AN/M2 50 caliber machine guns in the wings. Underneath she can also carry either two 500 lb. bombs, or up to 10 five inch High Velocity Air-launched Rockets, or lastly two drop tanks that will allow her to fly up to 1500 miles, or a radius of 750 miles, before needing to refuel."

Hornet is next to ask me a question. "So you're telling us that your plane takes the bomb load of a Dauntless, rockets of a Corsair, and the long range of a P-38. Then wraps it up in one neat little package?"

"Pretty much, yes." All of a sudden, the faces of Long Island, Bogue, Saratoga, and Hornet are now lighting up like Christmas trees. Lexington looks intrigued, Yorktown has a calm smile on her face. Formidable is thinking, _'The Master has a trusty noble steed. I can't wait to tell my sister Illustrious that he's a knight!' _

All while this is going on, Eugen's mind is fixed on one thing. _'Leibling, you never cease to amaze me. You even named your plane after me! Just you wait until everyone has left...'_

I then ask, "Are there any other questions? The Canteen should have dinner ready about now, dismissed!" As the ladies are leaving, I go over to the wall of the hangar to turn the light off. Just as I'm about to flip the switch, I hear a voice that gives me a chill up my spine.

_"Mein Kommandant...~"_

_'She's in that mode again, okay let's calm down before turning around because we both know that as soon as she thinks I'm getting flustered, she's going to lay it on thick.' _I tell myself before turning around to see Eugen with her arms resting on the trailing edge of the wing. She's leaning her back against it with her left foot lifted up, resting on the landing gear and her face turned towards me, a smile on her face while winking. _'Is she giving me her permission to paint her on my fighter?!!'_

"Hmm...by any chance, did you name your plane after me?"

"Th-That's just a coincidence! I named it after the 'bird of paradise' flower that just happens to share the same name, since we're on a Pacific Island!" And I failed miserably.

"So you named me after a beautiful flower then?"

_'Why didn't I consider the possibility of this loophole in my explanation! Now there's no way I can get out of saying that it's named after her! In her mind, she's probably traced it back to when I first gave her the nickname!'_ "I..well..um.."

"Hmm..? I can't hear you Mein Kommandant."

(I take a deep breath) "Yes, I did somewhat name 'Blue Strelitzia' after you. Mostly though of the flower, because she really is a Blue Bird of Paradise."

With a faint blush on her cheeks and a smile, Eugen gives me a hug and says "Guten nacht, Mein Kommandant." before leaving.

_'Was she blushing just now?'_ I pull out my phone to see where Eugen's affinity is; the number jumped to 77. Turning the hangar light off, I close the doors and head up to my apartment, make myself some dinner and go to sleep.

* * *

-Meanwhile at the canteen-

Prinz Eugen walks in to have dinner, the rest of the fleet is already eating. Grabbing herself a plate of grilled chicken and rice, she then sits down with her fellow Iron Blood.

Karlsruhe asks, "What took you so long Eugen?"

With a bright smile on her face, Prinz Eugen says "Oh nothing, was just talking with Herr Kommandant about his plane."

* * *

**My college is on Spring break this week, so hopefully while I'm farming for the Northern Parliament ships in the game, I'll find time to get the next chapter out this week as well. Thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows everyone, they are appreciated!**

**_Azur Lane belongs to Yongshi, Manjuu, and Yostar._**


	4. Sakura Blossoms and Secret Plans

_To the Guest Reviewer:_ **I am going to be basing the characteristics of the siren jets off of the German Messerschmitt Me-262 Schwalbe as this was the jet that dueled with the Mustangs.**

_To Overtale:_ **I was wondering how long it would be before this came up. What I'm trying to do here is find a balance between historical accuracy and game elements. I was already planning this to be an alternate timeline as the 'Seahorse Project' ultimately was scrapped after Iwo Jima. With 'Juustagram' in the main game, it's very hard to avoid making this not in the 21st century. Although, one could also argue that with the technology required to harness the wisdom cubes, this takes place on a parallel Earth too.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Sakura Blossoms and Secret Plans**

During the next couple of weeks, life calmed down a bit. Between sending the girls out on routine patrols, and giving Captain Smith the promised convoy escorts for the leg of his route that passed the base; we had developed a routine. By Christmas Eve the sorties had been reduced to convoy escort duty as fears of Siren and Crimson Sakura activities near Samoa and Pearl Harbor declined. I was able to meet Hammann and Sims who are sisters and Yorktown's escort destroyers. For some reason, whenever I'm having a conversation with Yorktown and Hammann overhears, she runs in screaming "Back off of Ms. Yorktown you pervert!" I think it's because she doesn't trust me, but Yorktown says that she just takes her job very seriously and that it's just her tsundere tendencies showing. The 'Beaver Squad' led by Charles Ausburne are some of the hardest working destroyers in my fleet, as they believe that they're heroes of justice saving the world from the sirens. December 27th is when things begin to get interesting again.

* * *

_'I'm having a nice dream where Eugen is holding the pose again where she was leaning against Blue Strelitzia's wing and I'm painting it on the fuselage. After adding the last detail, she walks over looking like she's about to confess something, when I hear from her mouth "Master, it's time to wake up." Confused, I ask "what?" Almost immediately after, a bright flash blinds me.'_

"Can someone turn the lights off please?" I ask irritated.

"Master, I said it's time to wake up!"

I then open up my eyes to see Belfast standing there with my blanket in her hands, and the curtains pulled to the side, allowing the sun to shine unobstructed into my bedroom. "I hope you didn't forget that the ladies from the Sakura Empire are arriving today, Master."

If I wasn't awake before, I surely am now. "Thanks for reminding me, Belle. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Shall I prepare breakfast for you in the meantime?"

"Yes please." I say before getting up and walking into my closet.

* * *

After my shower, I get dressed in my winter all white uniform. I exit the bathroom and see Belfast sitting at the dining room table with two plates of scrambled eggs, English muffins and bacon as well as a pot of hot coffee, two mugs, creamer and a pile of sugar cubes.

"You look rather dashing in that uniform Master."

"Thank you, I figured that since the Sakura are coming I'd wear my uniform that is closest to theirs to make them feel more welcome here."

"A good choice, shall we eat Master?"

"Yes." Belfast pours me a cup of coffee, adds some of the creamer and a couple sugar cubes before stirring it and passing the cup to me. "Thanks, Belle." I take a sip, "I don't know how you do it, but your coffee always tastes better than the cups I make."

"Well, as your maid I must be able to prepare everything according to your tastes." She says with a smile.

While enjoying my breakfast I start thinking on these past few weeks. _'As I became more accustomed to living with the girls, particularly seeing Eugen every day again, I found myself not freaking out as much. Enterprise always makes sure that the paperwork is filled out, without any details missing. Eugen's experience as the vanguard flag is most beneficial when assigning the convoy escort fleets. And Belfast balances being my maid and secretary_ _perfectly. Whenever Enterprise and I are busy with paperwork, she makes sure that we don't miss any meals; when Enterprise works too hard, Belfast sends her to take a break and helps me with what's left.'_

"Master, what are you thinking about?"

"Just, how delicious this breakfast you made for us is." _'Establishing herself as one of the most valuable members of my fleet, I eventually warmed up to addressing her as Belle.'_

"Thank you, Master. I do enjoy working with you as well."

_'But I-' _forgot that when I think for too long, she reads my body language to figure out what I'm thinking.

* * *

After breakfast, I'm in my office filling out the daily paperwork when I hear knocking on my door. "Come in." Enterprise opens the door and walks in carrying an envelope.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Morning Enterprise. What's up with the envelope?"

"I'm not exactly sure, all it says is that it's from the Council and is addressed to you." She hands me the envelope, I open it.

"Let's see here..."

'From the Eagle Union Councilman to Commander Matthew Sparks.

Commander Sparks, now that our Country is at war with the sirens and the Crimson Axis, The President of our Union wants to have Tokyo bombed. Requesting ideas on how to do so, Lt. Colonel James Doolittle of the Eagle Air Force is sending letters to all commanding officers in our Navy and Air Force. Doolittle also was going to send you one as well. However, as you're technically with Azur Lane now, the request must be cleared by the Council. The Council decided to let you design a plan at your discretion, thus if you have any proposals contact Doolittle.

Give them hell, Admiral William 'Bull' Halsey

P.S. Take care of Enterprise for me.'

"It's from your former Admiral. Our President wants to bomb Tokyo and the Council has given me its blessing to create a plan."

"That's great, we can teach those sirens a lesson."

"Yes, but the Sakura girls are arriving today. I'm only going to send one if they're okay with it as the target is their homeland. Let's see, we know none of the airfields are close enough for the B-17s to be any good. And we can't ask the Northern Parliament as we don't have a connection up there."

"Commander, you know about my sister Hornet's ability, right?"

"The one where she can launch... That's it! I don't know how I didn't think of it, Enterprise you're a genius." I pick up my phone and call Hornet. "Hornet, can you come up to my office please?"

"Sure, Commander I'll be right over." I hang up.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

"What's up Commander?" Hornet asks as she walks in the door.

"The President wants to bomb Tokyo, I hear that you carry a squadron of B-25s as a special attack."

"Yes I do Commander, how far do you want to launch them?."

"That depends, after launch is there any way they can be landed back on your deck?"

"Yes they can."

"In that case I want to launch them about 725-730 miles away."

"At that range they'll have to be flown manually, I can only control them from typical carrier plane ranges."

"I think Col. Doolittle can find some pilots for you."

Enterprise then asks me a question. "Commander, at that range our Wildcats are useless, who's going to be the fighter escort?"

"Me of course, I specifically picked the range to be within both the bombers' and Blue Strelitzia's flight radius with the drop tanks."

"Oh...But one fighter against the entire Sakura Air Force?!"

"I refuse to send anyone out on a suicide mission! Plus, at least one escort fighter is better than none. Besides, I can handle the zeros. I'm sorry for snapping at you Enterprise. Anyway, with Hornet's flight deck going to be taken up by her bombers I'll need you Enterprise to go with in case she gets attacked, and so I can take off. We'll worry about vanguard assignments later if we get the green light. Are we all good with the plan?"

Enterprise and Hornet answer "Yes sir!"

"Alright, let's go finish preparing for the Sakura arrivals. I probably don't have to tell you, but this is a top secret plan so don't even tell Yorktown about it." Exiting my office, I make my way over to the Sakura dorm to notify Akashi that her fellow Sakura are arriving soon, and finally get to know our three submarines.

* * *

Entering the Sakura dorm, I see Akashi and the subs sitting in the tea room.

"Good morning girls."

The girls look at me and Akashi responds "Ohayo Shikikan, nya!"

"Mind if I join you?"

Akashi responds, "Hai Shikikan. You can sit next to me, nya." She then introduces the subgirls. Pointing to the red haired catgirl on the left wearing a navy blue school swimsuit, "This is I-19, nya."

"I'm I-19, Shi-ki-kan! I've been waiting forever for you."

"Nice to meet you I-19. Sorry I made you wait to introduce yourself."

Akashi introduces the next sub a navy blue haired girl wearing an athletic two piece swimsuit, "This is I-58, nya."

"I-58 reporting in. I like swimming around in the onsen, now you know where to find me."

"Nice to meet you I-58."

"And lastly, this is I-168, nya." As Akashi is pointing to a black haired girl wearing a white swimsuit.

"I'm I-168, call me Iroha. You better know how to handle an experienced and decorated ship like me."

"Good to meet you Iroha. By the way 58, and 19, please tell me you have names that I can call you besides your numbers?"

I-19 says, "Well my nickname is Kyu."

"Kyu it is then"

I-58, "Mine is Gochi."

"Kyu, Gochi, and Iroha, I look forward to seeing what your torpedoes can do. Girls, some of your fellow Sakura are arriving today." After hearing that, their spirits were lifted knowing that they won't be alone for much longer. "Once I've introduced myself I'm going to be giving all of you the formal welcome as promised. So, head to the hall again when they arrive."

The four girls reply with "Hai, Shikikan!" We then enjoy our tea until the Sakura arrive.

* * *

-A couple hours later-

I'm standing at the start of the docks with Akashi when a large group of ladies start approaching. A purple haired woman with purple-red eyes dressed as a Ninja is the first to introduce herself. "I'm the fast battleship Kirishima! Shikikan, together let us walk down the path ahead of us."

"I look forward to it Kirishima."

Next is a black haired woman with orange eyes, wearing a female Sakura officer uniform, she gives off an aura of a Samurai. "I am Takao. Please allow me to offer you my strength."

"I accept your offer Takao."

A beautiful black haired woman similar to Takao with wolf ears, wearing a similar uniform introduces herself. "Ara ara, what a kawaii Shikikan~ Please allow Onee-san Atago to take care of you from now on! ufufu..."

"Nice to meet you Atago."

"Shikikan call me _Onee-san._"

"Excuse me, Atag-Oneesan." _'Atago has _'That mode' _similar to Strelitzia's too? Lord help me, I can't lower my guard now!'_

Seeing my facial expression, Takao bails me out. "Atago, lay off of Shikikan will you? Honestly, we just met him and you're already stressing him."

"But Takao-chan he looks so kawaii when flustered!"

As the Takao sisters leave, a blonde girl with red eyes wearing a sleeveless version of a school girl sailor uniform Introduces herself. "I'm Ayanami the demon, desu. It's a pleasure to meet you, desu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I heard from Akashi that you organized the escape plan."

"Hai Shikikan, the moment we heard that Akagi's group attacked Pearl Harbor, we left; taking advantage of being able to slip away while most of the traitors were away, desu. Unfortunately Nagato-sama decided that her leaving as well would only endanger us and your base as Akagi and the sirens would come looking for us, desu. There's more of us spread among the Sakura bases, but we're all I could bring to slip away undetected, desu."

"I'm just glad that y'all arrived safely. And I'll try to figure out how we can bring Nagato here as well."

After Ayanami a black haired catwoman who appears to fit the definition of a shrine priestess introduces herself. "It is an honor to meet you Milord, you must be the Shikikan. I, Fusou have been waiting _forever _to finally meet you. This must have been allowed by the gods. From now on, please allow me to serve you."

"Thank you for your kind words Fusou, I look forward to working with you." _'She's so polite, I can't wait to be friends with her.'_

Following Fusou is a young woman who appears to be her sister. "Oh! It's Milord in person! Um... I'm Yamahi-Yamashiro! Pleased to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Yamashiro."

Next is a white haired catgirl, wearing a sleeveless sailor school uniform. "Hahaha~ as a reward for making it this far, the Lucky Yukikaze the Great has decided to join you! Please feel honored!"

"Welcome to the fleet Yukikaze, I gladly accept any extra good luck here."

After Yukikaze are a trio of catgirl destroyer sisters, so young they should be in school. Akashi explains that Nagato felt that they would be safer coming here rather than staying in the empire.

Next, is a blue haired young fox woman that looks like she would get along with Gridley and run their own newspaper company. "-sniffing- I can smell it. This fleet's going to make headlines Shikikan! Allow me, Aoba to find the scoops here."

"Oookaay...Good to have you here Aoba."

"Say, Shikikan is there anything juicy going on with you and anyone?"

Almost immediately, I answer back while strategically looking away from Aoba out of the corner of my eyes. "Absolutely not, I have no idea of what you're talking about."

Akashi then speaks up. "Actually Aoba, Shikikan is dodging your question, nya. Ne Shikikan, should we tell her about _Strelitzia and a certain Maid, nya?_ Or an 'angelic gray gh-'"

I cover Akashi's mouth to prevent her from saying something embarrassing. "What Akashi was trying to say is that she's going to lead you up to the briefing hall. Right?" I say with a smile before turning my head to Akashi giving her a death glare.

"Hai Shikikan, nya! Please follow me everyone, nya!"

I then whisper to Akashi 'I would like to see you in my office after the meeting. And bring my secretaries to the briefing hall on your way up there.'

* * *

I walk into the briefing hall again, this time the Sakura girls are sitting in the seats, Enterprise, Eugen, and Belfast standing off to the side behind the potium facing the girls.

"Ladies of the Sakura Empire, on behalf of my Secretaries: Enterprise, Belfast and Prinz Eugen, and myself. Welcome to Azur Lane Naval Base Samoa, my name is Commander Matthew Sparks. I am going to say up front right now that, if any of you feel uncertain about fighting against your fellow Sakura I won't force you to. At the same time if you are ready and willing to sortie with us I will incorporate you into the sortie plans." I then gesture to Enterprise signaling her to prepare my presentation. "Now what I am about to discuss with you is not to leave this room." The room darkens as the screen protector turns on. "As you know, the traitors bombed Pearl Harbor. In response, the President of the Eagle Union wants to bomb Tokyo. Here is my plan on how to do it." I tell the ladies the details of my "Doolittle Raid proposal." "The reason I am telling you all of this is because the target is your homeland, and swore to myself that I'm only going to submit the proposal if you're okay with it. Ladies, please raise your hands if you will go along with my plan." Surprisingly, every hand raised simultaneously.

Takao stands up, "Shikikan, I speak for all of us when I say this. We sailed all the way over here to remain part of the Azur Lane alliance against the Sirens, willing to do whatever it takes stop them. If that means bombing some factories taken over by the Crimson, then so be it."

"Thank you, Takao. I promise you all that when this war is over, we will bring honor back to the Sakura Empire! Banzai!" The Sakura stand and shout back in unison "Banzai!"

* * *

With the meeting now over, I return to my office to call Lt. Col. Doolittle. The phone answers "Azur Lane Commander Sparks for Lt. Col. Doolittle please." The secretary answers back and redirects the call.

"Commander Sparks, I guess it's safe to say the Admiral was able to get the Council's permission?"

"Yes sir, I believe I have the answer to your problem. Have you ever heard of an Aircraft Carrier launching full sized bombers?"

"Only theories, but even the idea seems possible. I'll come down there in a few days so we can discuss this plan of yours. Sound good?"

"Yes sir. I will be patiently waiting awaiting your arrival."

"I'll see you then, goodbye Mr. Sparks." I put the phone back on the receiver, Akashi then walks in.

"Please have a seat Akashi." She walks to the couch and sits down.

"First off, how did you hear the last part when I was only thinking it?"

"A couple of days ago I came in to see you about something, and found you taking a nap on the couch. Shikikan, do you talk in your sleep, nya?"

_'I have to figure out how to keep that from happening before I say something and the wrong person hears it.'_ "Of course I did... Secondly I don't need you spreading rumors to our journalistic shipgirls so they can start spreading gossip to the rest of them like some paparazzi!"

"But they weren't rumors, nya!"

"That doesn't make it any less embarrassing for me, nor possibly become any wilder of a rumor. If Eugen heard anything of that nature about me, I would never hear the end of it."

"Okay, Shikikan I won't say anything, nya. But I know Aoba, eventually she's going to interview you. As soon as she probably eventually will figure out that something might be going on, nya. Good luck in preventing rumors from flying, nya." Akashi leaves my office.

"I really have to learn how to keep my mouth shut during my occasional afternoon nap."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**_I do_****_ not own Azur Lane nor its Characters. Ownership belongs to Yongshi, Manjuu and Yostar._**


	5. The Obligatory COVID-19 Update

**_Before getting to the next chapter, I want to apologise for the elongated delay. As we all know the coronavirus has impacted everything. Between mid-term exams and daily updates from the governor and my college, the past couple of weeks have been a whirlwind as I was waiting to see what my college was going to do about it. Last week they decided to shut down the campuses through the end of the semester, and starting today all classes are online only. I've been using the time to get used to the idea of classes from home as my routine has been thrown out of whack. I can gladly report that I don't have it, and with classes from home being the norm for the time being I'll be able to work on chapters in the mornings through at least early to mid May. I'll try to have a long chapter out as soon as I can to make up for the delay. Thank you for your patience and sticking around with me. _**


End file.
